Musical Notes
by xmichiru-chanx
Summary: Hyotei's eccentric chairman decides to test out a new idea. Community service at a hospital. When Atobe's assigned to a girl who refuses to undergo surgery for her life, he learns that there are some things money can't quite buy. Like life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic, and my favorite character happened to be Atobe-and I felt unsure of doing Atobexanother Kanon character cuz I was afraid of too much OOC going on. So I might do something like that later-waaay later. Please excuse me if I make any mistakes, and feel free to leave constructive criticism-these will help me greatly as a new writer! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Obsession won't grant me the right to own Prince of Tennis, which sucks. A lot. Besides, I don't have the genius mind to create such an anime. I do not own POT. If I did, Fuji and Ryoma would be a pair, and so would Yukimura and Kirihara.

Adjustments: I don't know too much about Japanese schools, so I'm just going to say that Hyotei Gakuen's winter break lasts three months (like my school) and starts on December 1st. Also, they'll be graduating around May-sorry if I got things a bit twisted in here...please go along with me! Ehehehe...

-

-

-

Hyotei Gakuen's esteemed chairman was...eccentric to say the least. He hopped around from classroom to classroom, wrinkled eyes shining kindly and excitedly. He kept a miniature minigolf set in his office, his desk was a pile of unasnwered requests, and his secretaries were maidens in distress. But this was taking things too far-community service?! During their break?!

Only commoner schools did such. How could Hyotei be subjected to such an activity?

Atobe wished to know.

And how was _he_ assigned to a hospital?!

And for this complaint, Atobe chose to ignore the fact that the entire class was elected to be assigned to the Mitori Hospital.

So as a result, all thirty-four third years stood in the spacious office of the prosperous hospital's central office, where its head manager, Satori Hideo, sat.

The dimly lit room reminded Atobe greatly of his father's study-along with its size, and its choice in colors: warm, brown shades.

"We're very honored to have you all here. Some of you will be assisting patients, there to fetch them water-" here Atobe grew a horrified look on his prominent face, "or to simply keep them company-among other things."

Many of the students shifted their feet uncomfortably; all of them were from rich families, and had never done something of the sort.

"But not to worry-the patients shouldn't prove to be too much of a trouble. Like you, they are from a wealthy heritage, and will have many things in common with you, so I believe that you should get along fine. You will be here six days a week, starting from 9: 00 AM to 3:00 PM, for the duration of your break. If you follow my secretary, Ms. Shirley, you will be assigned to a patient. Good day-and once again, thank you."

-

Atobe glared sharply at the back of the nurse in front of him, as if narrowing his eyes at the pink cotton fabric would keep him from entering the designated room.

He was in a foul mood; atop the fact that he was even participating in such a lowly chore, all of the staff members refused to talk about his designated patient. When he pulled out the name from a drawing game, the nurse holding the box gasped. Hah.

He looked down at the piece of paper once more.

Hiromi Meiko.

He looked up when the walk abruptly stopped.

"All of the information you'll need is on this paper," the nurse said as she handed him two sheets of paper stapled together. "Remember-at all costs, keep her from singing, yelling, or straining her voice. And don't anger her too much. And...well, that's all I can tell you-good luck. And be careful."

The nurse gently opened the door with a great heave, and hurried away.

Confused by all the strange behavior, Atobe frowned-but nevertheless, he went inside the room.

The sight that greeted him was a sleeping girl, lying on the bed's neatly made covers.

Reluctantly, he made his way to the red cushioned chair in the corner, and began to read the first page.

'Name: Hiromi Meiko

D.O.B.: 5/27/93

Age: 15

Height: 5' 5"/65 inches

Weight: 98 lbs

Eye: Gray

Allergies: Honey

Ethnicity: Japanese

Date of Admission: November 17, 2007'

The rest of the paper was just her schedule and nonsense. Why didn't it say why she was sick if this was a hospital?

Besides, what was this? Character stats?

Atobe scoffed.

"BOO!"

Grunting in surprise, Atobe ungracefully fell of his seat, gaping.

Giggles filled the room shortly after.

The girl whom was sleeping a moment before was now fully awake, sitting on the bed and clenching her stomach as she laughed. Atobe realized that she'd probably woken up while he was reading the paper.

The girl's blonde hair shook uncontrollably as she laughed, and she threw her head back.

"You're so funny! Wah-you should've seen your expression."

"Che."

Atobe irritably got off the floor, flicking a piece of dust off his shoulder. He ran a slender hand through his hair, and shook his head slightly.

"Ore-sama refuses to take such rude behavior from someone like you," he declared, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Hah?" the girl giggled some more. "Saa...'Ore-sama,' ne?"

Atobe's eyes narrowed, nearly into slits.

"We're going to have so much fun together, ne?"

"In your dreams," he hissed back.

-

It was now time for lunch; that meant that the students got a break from their tiring patients and got to eat lunch in the 'horrendous cublicle they call a cafeteria.' At least according to Atobe.

Gakuto grinned wolfishly through his bite of salad.

"I got this cute little kid named Kaito-he's such a great little guy-and he loves my hair!"

Oshitari rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You like anyone who compliments you, Gakuto."

"Shut up."

"I got this old man named Midori or something. Weird old geezer," Shishido groused.

Choutarou laughed gently, consolingly.

"It'll be alright, senpai. I got a boy who's also 14-his name's Chito, and he's pretty nice."

"I was assigned to this really pretty lady named Miako! She has really stylish red hair and likes to play games with me, like 20 Questions! I really, reaaally like her!" Jiroh bounced around, excited.

"Too bad Kabaji and Hiyoshi are on family trips-they'd have loved this!"

"Jiroh, I don't think you're thinking straight."

"Hey! Ah-Atobe, you still didn't tell us who you got!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow, eyes flat with annoyance. He turned his attention back to his coke.

"You don't want to know."

"Looks like Atobe got some old man who tried to nab at 'im," Gakuto snickered.

"Gakuto," Oshitari warned.

"What?"

"Be careful-seems like Atobe's in a bad mood."

"Che."

"Come on, tell us!" Jiroh smiled expectantly.

"Here. Ore-sama does not wish to talk about such a disruptive person," Atobe insisted, and slapped down the small packet he received earlier onto the table.

Each of the students had received one regarding their patient, and the packets had a picture of the patient on the back.

Eagerly, Gakuto flipped the paper over-and gaped along with the rest of the regulars when he saw the picture.

"Atobe-what are you so unhappy about?! You got a friggin' girl-and she's not too shabby, either!" Gakuto exclaimed, eyes growing wide.

"Lucky-Atobe, wanna trade?" Jiroh offered.

He leaned in across the table, nearly spilling the glass of water in front of him.

Steadying the cup, Shishido growled, "Hey, watch it!"

Jiroh blatantly ignored him.

"Pleaaase?" Jiroh begged.

"I thought you liked your patient," Shishido mused, a smirk forming on his face.

"I do! But a girl my age is so much better than someone who's twenty-five years old! Geez," Jiroh continued to whine.

"Ore-sama shall trade, if you wish to so badly," Atobe relented-however, everyone knew that he was trading for his own benefits.

"Absolutely not!"

Startled, the regulars looked up to see a fuming doctor, whose glasses were drooping slightly down the length of his sharp nose.

"Do you think that these patients are just toys, to be messed around with and traded?!"

"Your spitting on Ore-sama's face. Ore-sama orders you to refrain from doing so," Atobe replied coolly. He had once more donned a pair of flat, disinterested eyes, and he raised his eyebrows in a perfect arch.

"I heard that some incorrigible brat was assigned to take care of Meiko-kun-I guess I heard correctly."

Atobe frowned.

"Incorrigible brat?! How dare you-"

"Meiko-kun is a very sincere girl-and you shouldn't think so badly of her!"

"Oh? If she isn't so bad, then why won't any of the other staff talk about her?"

"Because its taboo-argh, why am I even telling you this? In any case-trading patients is not allowed, period. You will continue to be her caretaker for the designated time, and there's no way around it!"

With a huff, the doctor swiftly turned around and stalked out of the room.

With a distorted look, Atobe turned back around.

"What the hell was that all about?"

A chuckle caused the boys' heads to snap around once more.

In front of them stood a doctor-a female this time-who cluched a clipboard in one hand. Her short, wavy brown hair had a few tousled locks that framed her face, and her slender legs were shown beneath her short, stiff skirt.

"Gomen ne. Mito-sensei's being a bit of a bother, isn't he?"

"Eh?"

The doctor sighed.

"You can call me Misaki-sensei. That man who lashed out at you was Mito-sensei, and I apologize for his behavior. Its just that he's a bit more attached to Meiko than most in this hospital. And the taboo thing-we don't talk about people who are about to die soon-its just a stupid thing that arose around five years ago, but I guess the staff still believes in it. And your name was...Atobe-kun, was it?"

Atobe nodded once.

"Well, Atobe-kun. Seeing as Mito-sensei and I are just about the only ones in the hospital who don't believe in the taboo, and Mito-sensei is furious at you, I guess I'll tell you what you probably want to know about Meiko. But...only because you're her caretaker, okay? Here-why don't you take a walk with me?"

-

Atobe gave a quick glance around the garden that was a part of the hospital's generous activity centers, made for the patients.

With an exasperated flick of his hair, the young heir turned his attention back to the smiling doctor, who sat on a marble bench.

"Well? What are you going to tell me?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Ore-sama is not that interested in that girl; rather, Ore-sama is more disgusted at her than anything."

"Is that so? Hmm...then I'll tell you a few things first."

"Hmph."

-

The next day, Atobe once more found himself sitting in the red chair, looking into a pair of gray orbs.

"Ne, ne-wanna go play in the garden?"

As he opened his mouth to say 'no,' his mind drifted back to the conversation the other day.

_Misaki-sensei smiled sadly and looked downwards. _

_"Meiko-chan...is really sick."_

_Atobe snorted; obviously, seeing as she was in the hospital!_

_"And really miserable."_

_"She didn't look miserable."_

_"She loves to sing...her life is devoted to that sole thing. But she has a tumor in her throat-so she can never sing again."_

_Atobe finally showed signs of interest; listening to the story, he realized that the girl might love singing as much as he loved tennis. And if that were the case..._

_"That tumor will start to spread soon. The longest time she has to live will probably be two months or so."_

_Atobe's eyes dilated._

_"However, there's a surgery that can cure it-"_

_"Then why doesn't she go through with it?"_

_"Because there's a chance that the surgery will damage her vocal cords-and that will result in an impossibility for her to sing."_

_"So? Either way, she can't sing."_

_The comely doctor sighed again._

_"The thing is...Meiko-chan doesn't want a life without music. 'If I have to live without singing...I'd rather not live at all. At least before I die, I can still sing and not kill myself. Ne?' Is what she said."_

"Fine," Atobe agreed.

His eyes gave a flash of sympathy before resuming its haughty gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hi again! Thank you for your reviews and please continue! And please, please give me some constructive criticism, and remember to tell me if there's some OOCness going on! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT. Period. Because if I did, the thrill pair would be real. And Yukimura and Akaya would be together. Gakuto and Oshitari too. Hmph. Besides, if I owned POT, I would be typing this in a mansion, not a hospital. I also don't own any of the songs I put in here-namely, "I'm Not That Girl."

-

-

-

Walking briskly down the clean, sanitized walls of the hospital, Atobe gave quick glances at the other doors.

Patterns of doors painted blue, yellow, and green stared back at him; the hospital decided that they wanted some 'cheer' in the hallways and painted the originally white doors.

He sighed-which was already uncharacteristic enough for an Atobe-as he placed a firm hand on the brass doorknob to Meiko's room.

He was about to push open the door dramatically when he heard a faint melody from inside…someone was singing!

Damn; the nurses said to never let her sing. Once again, Atobe was about to rush in, but before that, the song came rushing in when he silently, but quickly opened the door.

"Hands touch…eyes meet  
"Sudden silence, sudden heat  
"Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
"He could be that boy  
"But I'm not that girl…"

Atobe could only stare as Meiko stood by the wide open window, singing with her eyes closed and the light curtains billowing around her.

"Don't dream…too far  
"Don't lose sight of who you are  
"Don't remember that rush of joy  
"He could be that boy  
"I'm not that girl…"

Even though the lyrics were of sadness, the tennis captain could feel the happiness…the freedom, radiating from the girl.

"Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
"To the land of what-might-have-been  
"But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
"When reality sets back in

"Blithe smile, lithe limb  
"She who's winsome, she wins him  
"Gold hair with a gentle curl  
"That's the girl he chose  
"And Heaven knows  
"I'm not that girl:

"Don't wish, don't start  
"Wishing only wounds the heart  
"I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
"There's a girl I know  
"He loves her so  
"I'm not that girl…"

Slowly opening her eyes, Meiko turned around to face Atobe.

She gasped, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Ah-gomen ne! I didn't know you were here! Mou-you could have at least told me," Meiko pouted.

A pompous smirk adorned its usual place on Atobe's face once more.

"Ara? And why would Ore-sama do so and miss out on your little concert?"

"Eh?" Meiko's blush became more vibrant.

"Well…um…eto…"

Atobe gave a chuckle.

"Ore-sama didn't know it was you at first so he let it go, but you can't sing anymore, understood?"

Meiko's jaw dropped, a look of utter surprise taking over.

"Aahhh?! Doshite?! Do-shi-teee?!"

Meiko latched onto Atobe's arm, whining. She looked up, putting on her best 'kicked-dog-face.'

Atobe returned it with a 'holier-than-thou' face.

"Because Ore-sama said so. Now, get off Ore-sama's arm!"

Meiko drew in a puff of air, frowning.

"Fine. Che."

She whirled around, her frail back facing Atobe, arms crossed.

Atobe silently laughed.

"Hmm…oi-have you ever been to a tennis match?"

Meiko's face tilted to the side in newfound interest as she turned back around.

"Tennis…match? Iie…"

Atobe's smirked in triumph.

"Want to see one anytime soon?"

Meiko's eyes widened.

-

"Waah! Suge!"

Meiko strolled about the resting area of the tennis gardens, heading towards the vending machine.

The doctor had given her a release form for the weekend, so that she could come watch the match and be with her family. That morning, she was relieved to get out of her hospital gown and into her old clothes.

She picked out the outfit she last wore before going into the hospital; a pure white sundress, with a chain of topaz daisies on the waist, the ends coming together and hanging down after being pinned in by a larger daisy. A loose, light yellow cardigan was put on over it, with a small gold-colored purse hanging down from a long strap, placed over Meiko's shoulders.

Strapped heels clacked along the granite floor as she stopped in front of a vending machine.

Depositing a few coins, she pressed a dimly lit button. A can of soda popped out, and she grasped it before whirling around-to be met with three faces of angry girls. Girls dressed in the Hyotei Gakuen uniform.

"Eto…"

"Heh…so she's the little brat who hangs around Atobe-sama so much," one muttered.

"Eh? Atobe…sama?"

"That's right! How dare you, you little wench!" Another cried, pulling on a strand of Meiko's hair.

"Itai!"

"We'll make sure you never talk to him aga-"

"Saa, saa…what do we have here?"

Meiko opened her eyes and blinked as the hand holding her hair slowly lost its grasp.

The three girls had turned around to face the newcomers.

"Seigaku freaks!" One furiously whispered.

"We heard that," Meiko heard a monotone voice utter.

"You can't bully a girl, you can't," she heard another voice chide jokingly.

"We are girls!" One of the three screamed.

"Really? Because I couldn't tell."

"What did you say?!"

"Shut up and scram before I make you," Meiko heard a third voice hiss.

Yelping, the trio scrambled away down the stairs.

Meiko collapsed on the floor in a heap, exhausted.

"Ahh…its my first time outside in a long time, and already people are being so mean," she softly whined.

"Daijobu deska?"

Meiko looked up into the face of a smiling, chestnut-haired boy, extending a hand.

She took it, and he pulled her up.

"I-I'm fine! Arigatou-gozaimas!"

Meiko bowed and finally took a look at the eight boys in front of her.

A smirking boy stood in the front, his white cap slightly tipped down.

A bouncy redhead had his arms wrapped around the neck of another black-haired boy, who smiled worriedly at her.

Another, tall boy grinned foolishly at her, and the boy next to him had a green bandana around his head, leering at her.

A shy looking male smiled kindly at her, hand behind his head.

Two boys stood off to the side; a stoic looking one with his arms sternly crossed, and the other, a guy who looked a bit creepy behind his thick glasses.

"Did you know those girls?" the shy-looking boy asked her.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Are you lost, by any chance?" the smiling boy asked her.

"Um…just a little. Do you know where court C is?"

"Court C? That's where Hyotei's having a match with some no name school," the boy with glasses mumbled.

"Hyotei! That's right-the team Atobe's in!"

"Atobe? You're here to see Atobe?!"

She began to receive strange looks from the eight boys-except from a certain three-the smiling boy, the creepy guy, and the stoic male.

"What could such an innocent, cute girl want with ATOBE?!" Momo whispered harshly to Ryoma.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Saa, saa…since our opponents forfeit, we have time to watch a few matches before we leave, right?"

All heads turned to Fuji.

"You serious?"

"Of course."

-

Meiko watched with fascination as a certain Hyotei tennis captain proceeded to defeat his opponent-in less than fifteen minutes.

"Eh-Atobe put himself in singles two?"

"Heh…Monkey King's degrading himself just for a girl?"

"Ano…what's singles-two?"

Meiko received looks of shock, horror, and remorse. Frowning slightly in confusion, she tilted her head.

"Is something wrong?"

With a quick turn of their backs, the Seigaku regulars crouched down.

"Oi, oi-is she really Atobe's girlfriend?"

"We never said she was."

"Nya, Oishi She asked what singles-two was…singles-two!"

"Eto…maybe they're just good friends?

"Impossible!"

"But-"

"Saa, saa-the match is finished. Don't you want to see the target's reaction?"

'T-target…?'

"In any case, move aside, nya! I'm getting up!"

As Eiji sprang up, the rest of the regulars followed suit.

They were met with an interesting scene:

"Wah-she's even prettier in person!" Jiroh poked Meiko's arm with his index finger, eyes wide.

"Eh?" Meiko laughed.

"Its nice to meet you, Hiromi-san," Choutarou smiled and offered his hand to the girl.

"Un! Ah-you can call me Meiko!"

"Hehh…Kaito talked about you, you know," Gakuto grinned.

"Kaito? Ah-Kai-chan? What did he say?"

"He called you 'Nightingale-O-nee-san.' He said all the other kids did, too."

"Honto?!"

Oshitari sidled up to Atobe.

"Hmm…what have we got here? Atobe-don't tell me, you're-"

"Don't make assumptions, Oshitari. Ore-sama merely felt sorry for the girl. That is all."

The tensai rolled his eyes discreetly, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Whatever you say."

He was met by raised eyebrows.

Shrugging, Oshitari walked ahead to join the group of people surrounding Meiko.

'Oshitari…what's he thinking?'

"Atobe-kun!"

Atobe was snapped out of his thoughts when something pulled at his arm.

"Atobe-kun! I saw your match-it was so…so…so…brilliant!"

"Hora?"

"Un! I never saw something quite like it! It was so amazing!"

"Hehh…"

A thought passed through everyone's head-except for Meiko and Atobe.

'So that's why he likes her…'

Yes-the inevitable reason for Atobe's sudden interest in the girl was revealed. When one has a large ego, what does he most desire? Attention. To be revered. And if a person who admits it so freely-that she admires him, what would be his reaction?

Anyone could guess.

A resounding sigh filled the courts.

-

"Oi, Atobe. I have a question," Shishido stated.

Looking up from his book, Atobe waved a hand. He sunk deeper into his lavender chair, crossing his legs.

"That Meiko girl…what's so special about her?"

Heads looked up from current activities on the lush, carpeted floor.

"Ah-that's right. Why are you so nice to her? I mean-"

"Gakuto. No need to take things so seriously. I just felt sorry for her-that's all. Now, Ore-sama needs his beauty sleep. He shall be in the next room if you wish to bask in his glory."

"A-ah…"

Gakuto forced a lopsided smile and waved goodbye.

"I'm sure to try and hold back as much as possible, Atobe," Oshitari claimed as his smile tightened.

"Che. Whatever," Shishido waved his hand, not bothering to look up.

"Oyasumi," Choutarou smiled.

"Hai, buchou."

"Usu."

Jiroh yawned.

"Ah-Atobe, one more thing."

The teen turned from his spot at the doorway, eyebrows raised.

"What is it, Oshitari? If Ore-sama is even a minute late, his pores will start to expand. Hop to it!"

'P-pores…?'

"W-Well, you didn't forget that we have training camp next week, right?"

"Oshitari!" Atobe snapped.

"A-Aa?"

"You forget who Ore-sama is. Ore-sama is your _captain. _And as your _captain, _Ore-sama would never forget. Now then-if you're done, Ore-sama must tend to his flawless beauty."

With a huff, Atobe strode out the room-and once he was out of earshot, laughter boomed in the room.

"Pores?!"


End file.
